Caundo me di cuenta
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Cuando me enamore no lo se, de lo que si estoy seguro es de lo que vivimos en el transcurso del darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentia RenjixAkayaxAnn 3


**Aclaraciones: use Google traductor para las líneas de Krauser si hay algún error cúlpenlo a el no a mi yo soy tan mala como Kiri-Kun en ingles…**

** Si ven una parte donde dice cuartos de finales fue un error de calculo luego lo corregí por las semi-finales.**

** No odien a Ann por favor necesitaba una trama y ella me la estaba dando.**

**No me hagan sentir mal a mi me gusto mucho el fic mi primer yanaKiri.**

** Espero les guste y lo disfruten Jurika-Chan.**

** La primera parte es narrada por mi, luego me di cuenta que mas interesante seria ver lo que piensa el protagonista y la narra Akaya bye.**

**Cuando me di cuenta by Kirihara Akaya**

Eran las 7 de la mañana ese día no tenia que ir a la escuela temprano pero su hermana lo había despertado. Se sentó en el computador y se consiguió con una foto… no recordaba tenerla allí, tiempo atrás la había colocado de fondo y como no prende casi la computadora la olvido… era el recuerdo… el único recuerdo que le quedaba del Rikkai del verdadero equipo ganador… la generación del gran Yukimura Seiichi y los tres grandes demonios…

Nunca les pudo vencer y mil veces se odio por ello, esa era su meta… estaba en el ultimo año de la escuela, todos sus sempais y amigos se habían ido ya… era el capitán del equipo… muchos le temían por su estado demencial dentro de las pistas, otros lo admiraban y respetaban… pero igual no se sentía completamente feliz, debía admitir que le hacían falta todos aquello que en algún momento se metían con el, háblese de Niou o Bunta, o simplemente siempre estuvieron allí para el… como su sempai, su único amigo, el que siempre lo acompaño, le dio consejos y apoyo… "Yanagi sempai" eran sus susurros, lo único que decía mientras miraba la foto… no sabia porque pero el siempre estuvo allí para darle consejos, incluso cuando le contó lo que sentía por la hermana de Tachibana intento ayudarlo para que la conquistara, pero nunca le obedeció.

Este año, justo en esta época comenzaría el torneo de Kantou, allí frente a sus compañeros de equipo juro vencer al seigaku y mas que a nadie a Ryoma Echizen porque aunque no fuera una victoria de verdad sentiría que derroto tanto a Sanada-Fukubuchou como a Yukimura –Buchou, porque el ese niño que simplemente iba en primer año los venció y así se sentiría un poco feliz. Sinceramente no tenia idea si Ryoma estaría en el torneo, lo ultimo que había escuchado era que el se iría nuevamente a Estados Unidos así que no tendría seguridad, estaba lleno de rabia y la descargaría en su primer partido, de eso estaba seguro.

La selección de los juegos se llevo a cabo, se encontraban esas personas que ya conocía… Fudomine y su nuevo capitán Kamio… ya no tenían un gran problema porque para los ojos de Kamio, Kirihara había cambiado y el sub-capitán Ibu, por el Hyotei estaban Hiyoshi y Ootori, en el seigaku… ese hombre con el que debía arreglar aquel partido que quedo a medias… en los nacionales… Kaidoh Kaoru… Le debía una y cuando jugara contra el se las cobraría. Y así muchos mas equipos estaban El Rokkaku liderado aun por ese niño Kentaro y seguido por Amane. El St. Rudolph con Fuji Yuta de capitán, otro que no podía falta era el Yamabuki ahora con ese niño como capitán… Taichi… pero al ver algo quedo anonadado, otra escuela un poco conocida estaba allí el Shitenhouji liderado por Tooyama Kintarou y seguido por Zaizen Hikaru… el año anterior ninguno de los 2 tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar un buen partido y de algo estaba seguro este año intentarían ganar, y la otra escuela Nagoya Seitoku… el porque esas escuelas estaba allí no se sabia pero si se encontraba alguien al que también quería hacer pagar porque no le era suficiente… Liliadent Krauser. ¿Porque demonios seguía allí?? No se supone que es un tonto extranjero que se fuera a su país… como lo odiaba por su culpa casi pierden en la semifinal contra el y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se llevo a cabo el sorteo y que más la historia se repetía… Seigaku vs. Hyotei, St. Rudolph vs. Shitenhouji, Yamabuki vs. Nagoya Seitoku, Fudomine vs. Rokkaku y otros equipos pero su destino el destino de Kirihara era jugar contra el Fudomine y eso lo sabia.

* * *

El primer día, los primeros partidos, esa mañana me desperté temprano ¡¡yo Kirihara Akaya!! Me desperté temprano, fui a entrenar, el primer equipo contra el que jugábamos era una escuela llamada Hamasaku sin mucha relevancia en el tenis al parecer su primer año, pero no me confiaría el año pasado había sido Seigaku este año podría ser cualquiera, pero seria yo. Yo llevaría la tercera copa, la tercera victoria al Rikkai nadie me quitaría el placer.

Llegamos, sinceramente no me llevo bien con ninguno de los demás titulares y ellos tampoco quieren tenerme de amigo y no me importa, no estoy allí para hacer amigos… uno de los primeros juegos era del Seigaku pero no quería ver quien ganaba el que fuera daba igual yo lo derrotaría… si no lo hacían antes… sin embargo mi interior decía y quería que ganara el Seigaku. Debía llevar a cabo mi venganza. Jugamos nuestro partido… yo no participe… Algo que había aprendido del Capitán era que nunca jugara partidos contra alguien que no valía la pena y otra cosa me la enseño Sanada y era que debía jugar hasta en dobles para crecer mas y aprender todo del tenis pero como ninguno me cae bien… no lo haría… me perdería ese concepto que el llamaba CRECER, a demás no jugaría dobles con nadie mas que no fuera Yanagi sempai.

Ganamos y apenas termino el partido fui a ver quien seria nuestro próximo oponente… lo sabia seria el Fudomine… no sabia si alegrarme o no… después de tanto el partido contra Kamio llegaría y le ganaría pero sin embargo, la volvería a ver, a ella… o eso es de esperarse, tal vez se olvido del resto del equipo solo porque su hermanito ya no estaba… me da pena ¿como adorar a alguien con tanta devoción?

Pero al finalizar el partido y ver como el baka de Kamio salía de la cancha la visualice, estaba tomando un helado y Kamio se paro a su lado, tenia ganas de acercarme e intentar oír de que hablaban pero no podía y cuando la beso menos, quería moverme y matarlo… saber que era tarde para mi me hacia sentir… triste… no era posible Akaya Kirihara no podía sentirse triste… pero igual el se las vería conmigo mañana y allí descargaría todo el odio y toda la rabia que llevaba guardada.

Toda la noche pensé en ella, y en lo que me habría dicho Yanagi sempai, busque en mi cel su numero para llamarle, pero no podía, desde que se gradúo no he hablado con el y llamarlo para pedirle un consejo me parecía absurdo… marque… y colgué, seguí el patrón como 5 veces hasta que mi teléfono repico. Era el no quería atender pero mi dedo se movió solo y toco el telefonito verde.

¿Si? – conteste la llamada, sabia que el me diría algo muy parecido a sus análisis pero me hice el desentendido.

¿Hola Akaya? – ¿Eso era un pregunta? - porque me haz llamado 5 veces en un trascurso de 5 seg. Cada llamada y colgado en el segundo repique, iba a esperar que lo siguieras haciendo pero… me mato la curiosidad. ¿Te volviste a encontrar con Ann Tachibana? – Lo sabía una de sus cosas analíticas.

No, ¿porque? ¿Solo puedo llamarte porque me encontré con la hermana de Tachibana? – eran mis respuestas, a pesar de ser mi sempai tenia confianza con el.

Es solo que hace mucho no llamabas, y creí que era por eso – No le creí para ser sinceros ya sabia que el tampoco me creía pero debía seguir con la mentira.

Yanagi-sempai ¿Tu… te gustaría ir mañana a ver mi partido? – no se porque lo invite esta claro que hiendo se daría cuenta de ella y de porque hoy estaba así.

Esta bien Akaya, dime ¿a que hora es el partido?

A las 2 de la tarde.

¿Y contra quien juegas? – ¿Lo hacia a puestas? Si le decía era mi condena sabia que al nombrar el fudomine el diría, Ann Tachibana estará allí por eso quieres que valla y así comenzaría otro análisis mío… - Akaya ¿estas allí?

Si sempai estoy aquí… bueno nos vemos allá cuídate – colgué rápido… no dejaría que sacara sus conclusiones tan rápido… bueno era hora de dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados jugarían un "buen partido"

Ustedes, no crean que ganarles será fácil, ellos tienen experiencia no como ustedes que no son nadie, un montón de niños novatos, si llegan a perder olvídense de jugar tenis porque los acabare. – Debía ser estricto o ellos perderían, en el fudomine todos tenían experiencia nacional y en el Rikkai yo era el único.

Eres igual o peor que Sanada – esa voz era de el… me voltee para mirarlo – creí que te vería en estado Devil, Akaya – su tono era tan pasivo, tan tranquilo como cuando lo conocí.

Sempai, si vino. – me olvide de todos por un momento creí estar en otro lugar donde no tuviera que dar ordenes ni nada parecido, había olvidado el partido que pronto tendría cuando el hablo.

Ya vi que juegas contra el fudomine ja sabia que me habías llamado por algo.

Si quieres te vas, no te llame para tus consejos, solo quería que vinieras – di media vuelta estaba dispuesto a irme, si lo había llamado con aquella intención pero no debía saberlo. De repente sentí un jalon por el brazo derecho.

No vine a molestarte, solo vine a ver tu partido como capitán del Rikkai y a desearte suerte. – hablo Yanagi.

Lo acepto… ese momento me hizo sentir algo, tal vez quería llorar decirle que lo extrañaba, no solo a el sino a todos los del equipo, decirle que lo necesitaba pero no podía justo detrás de mi estaban los chicos del equipo.

Buchou el partido va a comenzar – dijo uno de los chicos, mirando como Yanagi aun me tenía tomado del brazo, cuando me di cuenta tironee el brazo y me solté.

Tengo que irme… ¿hablamos después?

Seguro Akaya Aquí estaré – y me fui, baje a la cancha, debía saludar a Kamio pero no lo hice, mi mirada se perdió buscándola a ella. Y la encontré… sonreí y ella me miro, realmente no se que fue eso, pero pude ver como sonreía también, no creo que fuera por un saludo mas bien lo vi como un te espera algo nuevo, y mi mirada se lleno de sarcasmo igual que mi sonrisa y ella volteo la mirada y fue cuando por fin mire a Kamio. Al final el partido termino y el Rikkai fue el vencedor obviamente Ibu gano igual que el otro ser que no es nadie y como Kamio y yo nos enfrentamos termine ganando mi partido y la ronda, para ir a la semi-final. Al terminar Salí a buscar a Yanagi sempai pero no lo vi comencé a caminar.

Al final encontré a Yanagi sempai pero no con quien debía, estaba con ella, hablando de quien sabe que diablos, y me decidí a interrumpir. Pero de repente ella sonrío y yo me quede allí mirándola.

Akaya estas allí, estaba hablando con Ann – y volteo a mirarla y le sonrío. – y me contó que el hermano se fue a España a perfeccionar su juego.

Felicidades, ¿nos podemos ir? Tengo un poco de hambre – el sarcasmo salía de mi como nunca odiaba a Tachibana pero no podía demostrarlo, no frente a ella.

¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres a comer? yo invito – Hablo Yanagi.

¿Qué? – De mi salieron las palabras como si lo iba a matar. – no ella tiene que irse con el fudomine.

En realidad ella me contó que hoy llegaba su hermano y todos querían ir a verlo y como ella vive con el podrían hablar en la noche ¿que dices Ann vienes?

Si no les molesta bien puedo ir pero, no dejare que usted pague Yanagi-san.

* * *

No se como llegue a eso pero Ann y yo nos encontrábamos solos en una cafetería… Yanagi sempai había recibido una llamada y dijo que era de su hermana y que tenia que irse, yo le había dicho que me iba con el pero ¡¡no!!! Me tuve que quedar con ella a solas porque el no quiso que lo acompañara dijo que era un problema familiar.

Felicidades Akaya, pasaste a las semi-Finales. – Ella rompió el hielo… Ella

Gracias. – OK yo era seco y mucho pero ¿que le podía decir?

Creo que no tengo ganas de comer, bye Akaya – se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero le tome el brazo

Espera, hablemos un momento por favor – Ella me miro y luego se sentó, no se sentía a gusto hablando conmigo y claro como no si habían ocurrido tantas cosas antes. – Estas… tu… Kamio y tú ¿están saliendo?

Bueno… es complicado… ¿porque quieres saber? – ¿me cuestiono? El que estaba haciendo las preguntas era yo y ella no me respondió ¿porque debía responderle yo?

Entonces si están saliendo… ¿desde hace cuanto?

Saliendo, saliendo, no pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

Tenia curiosidad ayer los vi y el te beso – no quería sonar molesto aunque si hubiera visto a Kamio lo mataría y lo mandaría al infierno.

Aaaaa no se porque lo hizo, lo que pasa es que el me dijo que quería que fuéramos novios, pero me dijo que primero quería hablar con mi hermano, antes de cualquier cosa pero ayer fue primera vez que me beso.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, le regale un helado y de allí comimos los 2, la invite a ver una película, pero me dijo que era muy tarde, así que la acompañe… quería acompañarla a su casa pero allí se encontraba el ser que mas odiaba así que le deje a mitad de camino.

Oye debo irme, se me olvidaba que tengo algo que hacer – me disculpe porque no quería que pensara mal.

Esta bien cuídate mucho Akaya. – se despidió, pero antes de que se fuera la tome por el brazo y la ale hacia mi.

Estamos hablando ¿si? – quería seguir en contacto con ella así que debía buscar la forma de hablarle.

Si quieres voy al próximo partido… ¿contra quien juegas? – ¿el próximo?... ¡¡no!!!!

Contra Nagoya Seitoku… pero… - No pude terminar de hablar

Entonces yo te aviso bye Akaya – Pero aun la tenia tomada por el brazo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui yo primero… Preguntándome ¿Cómo demonios me va a avisar?

* * *

En mi casa estaba buscando la forma de no matar a Krauser en el próximo partido… porque ella estaría ahí pero no encontraba manera de no cambiar a Devil Akaya, mientras pensaba y pensaba en una solución sonó mi celular - ¿Hola?

Hola Akaya ¿como te fue en tu cita con Ann? – Era Yanagi, sabia que lo había planeado todo desde el principio.

No me hables sempai.

Vamos Akaya no pudo haber sido tan malo

No es que lo haya sido sempai, el hecho es que yo quería habla contigo.

Y de que querías hablar, si quieres voy mañana y te presto mis servicios como traductor jajaja

Sempai!!! No es divertido, ¿desde cuando te burlas de mi?

Disculpa Akaya pero hay un 78% de posibilidades de que juegues contra Krauser y el te hable en ingles y no entiendas. Como también te puedo decir que hay un 60% de posibilidades de que te haya ido tan bien en la cita que se van a volver a ver mañana… - Iba a continuar hablando pero ya estaba cansado de oírlo así que lo interrumpí.

Hay un 100% de posibilidades de que quiera hablar y salir un rato contigo sempai – Espere a que hablara… no hubo respuesta – y si sabes tanto de porcentajes y te basas en tus datos sabrás que te necesito al 100%

Akaya, no sabes lo que dices… - ¿Qué le pasaba a Yanagi? De un momento a otro estaba muy callado – Hablamos después Akaya debo hacer algo – y colgó sin dejar que me despidiera ni nada.

* * *

Amaneció, cuando salio el sol ya estaba despierto, esta feliz, estaba liderando muy bien al nuevo Rikkai estaba en las semi-finales invictos y era la hora de terminar con el próximo equipo, Nagoya Seitoku. Me fui a las canchas de tenis debía entrenar antes de los partidos, pase témpano por las pistas de tenis callejeras para entrenar antes de ir al partido y ella estaba allí.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Le pregunte mientras me acercaba

Hola Akaya… Estoy entrenando… mañana debo jugar un partido en la escuela y no me gustaría perder – Me respondió con una sonrisa, cuando la veía sonreír era algo que me ilusionaba, sentía que entre ella y yo podía existir algo. - No creo que pueda ir hoy a tu partido Akaya – Dijo con un tono triste, "Que bien" fue lo que pensé así no tendría que contenerme al jugar contra Krauser.

Bueno no importa será para la final si quieres y puedes

Si esta bien

Oye Ann, puedo… - Ella volteo de repente y tropezamos, caímos al suelo, yo sobre ella, la mire y no lo resistí… la bese, ella respondió a mi beso, pero después un momento cuando no podíamos besarnos mas y nos separamos ella tenia la cara roja.

Akaya lo siento, pero yo estoy con Kamio - ¿Tan directa era? Eso no lo recordaba.

Akaya, Akira, Kirihara, Kamio no hay mucha diferencia, pero como prefieras, igual no sentí nada del otro mundo con ese beso – Me puse de pie y me fui, me sentía mal… no creí que Ann Tachibana me rechazara tan abiertamente… pero que importaba, igual no sentí aquellas mariposas que todas dicen sentir cuando besas a la persona que amas, aquellos nervios, tal vez no amaba a Ann y entonces ¿que significaba eso?

Llegue a las canchas pero era muy temprano ninguno del equipo había llegado… pero 5 min. Después llego aquel sujeto y me miro, se acerco a mí y sonrío. ¿Que le pasaba a este Rubio hueco?

¿Tienes algún problema Idiota? – Sabia que comenzar la discusión antes de tiempo no era lo mejor, pero el me estaba sonriendo

Things do not happen twince as Akaya, This time I will be the winner (Las cosas no suceden 2 veces igual Akaya, esta vez yo seré el ganador) – como… lo odio… yo no se ingles y sin embargo me habla tan tranquilamente.

El ingles no es el idioma oficial así que háblame japonés – Quería golpearlo, pero volvió a hablar.

I saw you this morning with that girl… Ann? ... maybe you broke the heart? – (Te vi esta mañana con esa chica... ¿Ann?... ¿acaso te rompió el corazón?) ¿Que? Odio el ingles ¿alguna vez lo había dicho?

¿Que dijiste? Sabes que no la vuelvas a nombrar, a ti nadie te llamo en mi vida, shu shu – le hacia ademán con la mano a ver si por lo menos entendía eso pero igual se quedo parado frente a mi.

Akaya should learn English so we would understand (deberías aprender ingles Akaya así nos entenderíamos)

Te odio, Feck Krauser – no se lo que significa pero igual se puso de mal humor y me dio la espalda.

Just trying to be friendly Akaya, Need not be so hateful – Termino diciendo para luego marcharse, en eso llego Yanagi sempai

Solo intentaba ser amigable Akaya, no tienes porque ser tan odioso –Llego diciendo

¿Qué? ¿Porque dices eso Yanagi sempai? – no entendía, ese era su problema Yanagi sempai a veces era muy raro

Eso fue lo que dijo Krauser, y es lo que te estoy diciendo yo, Solo intentaba ser amigable Akaya, no tienes porque ser tan odioso.

Aaaa OK bueno… - no me dejo hablar

Ven conmigo Akaya aun es muy temprano para tu partido – Lo seguí y llegamos a la maquina expendedora. – Ayer dijiste que me necesitabas, ¿es verdad?

Claro que si Sempai, necesito un apoyo, alguien que me aconseje… - no termine de hablar cuando me volvió a interrumpir.

¿Solo eso Akaya? – Cuestiono. ¿A que venia todo eso?

No, - ¿que dices Akaya? – yo necesito tu amistad y estar cerca de ti, me siento solo sempai, cuando ustedes se fueron me dejaron solo y ahora necesito a alguien… no… te necesito a ti a mi lado - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Akaya te estas volviendo loco?

Akaya, tu ¿quieres que este contigo? – Claro que quiero ¿que preguntas son esas?

Si sempai – De un momento a otro Renji estaba frente a mi

¿Que hay de Ann Tachibana? – Pregunto, Cómo si el momento lo ameritara

Nada, ya me di cuenta que no estoy enamorado de ella, así que es historia… pero sempai ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – Renji estaba besándome cuando termine de hablar, y fue cuando lo sentí, aquel cosquilleo del que tanto me había hablado Bunta la primera vez que Jackal lo beso, las mariposas volando por todo el estomago… no podía ser ¿Me gustaba Renji? El que siempre considere mí mejor y único amigo… era cierto… y no lo sabia… era un idiota… le contaba todo… cada día del año anterior le contaba todo lo que me gustaba ella y sin darme cuenta, me enamore fue de el… cuando el beso termino me fui a calentar, entrene hasta la hora del partido, Renji me estaba viendo y no se movió de ese lugar hasta terminar… ganamos, pero no pude hacer sangrar a Krauser porque estaba feliz, y esa tonta felicidad me impedía hacerle daño…

Ese año gane el campeonato, la tercera victoria del Rikkai la había llevado yo, no fue fácil pues me tuve que enfrentar al Seigaku, Kaidoh fue un buen capitán, pero no mejor que yo… Echizen no estaba en el Seigaku porque tenia compromisos en Estados Unidos así que se perdió el torneo… al final Yanagi sempai y yo terminamos siendo pareja era extraño pues me había enterado que Yukimura y Sanada también lo eran… no lo pude creer igual que Niou y Yagyuu… todos tenían algo y según Niou…

Yo sabía que estabas enamorado de Yanagi, lo que nunca me imagine era que el te lo diría tan pronto.

¿A que te refieres? – no lo entendía ¿Renji ya estaba enamorado de mi?

Desde que entraste al Rikkai el primer año Yanagi ha sentido curiosidad por ti, yo le había dicho que eso no era curiosidad y terminaría enamorado de ti y apostamos, cuando el acepto que le gustabas… me gane mucho dinero porque Sanada también aposto a que no, Yanagi, Sanada, Jackal y Yagyuu dijeron que era imposible, y gane, puri – sonreía con suficiencia y fue cuando Yanagi sempai entro y me confirmo todo lo que el había dicho.

Yo no quería aceptarlo Akaya, además tú estabas tan enamorado de Ann Tachibana, no quería hacerme ilusiones. Por eso intentaba ayudarte.

Sempai… eres un tonto.

Fin


End file.
